


As long as I have you

by Sandilouise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandilouise/pseuds/Sandilouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam Payne is left to deal with life and a curly haired 3 year old after his wife passes away, its not at all surprising when he ends up in the home and arms of his best friend, and bandmate, Harry Styles.</p><p>Its doesnt suck I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Liam were sitting together on the small love seat in Harry’s room, in a fancy hotel in some middle American city they never bothered to learn the name of, waiting for the other boys to get thee to head to what was the first of many interviews of the day, When Liam’s cell phone began ringing. Harry wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but with Liam sitting right beside him it was hard not to have his ears perk up and Liam’s end of the conversation

“Hello”

“Yes, this is he”

“Pardon? oh ok”

“Hi, mom, whats going on.”

“No, tell me your……”

“Ok”

“Are they alright?” Liam’s voice was verging on panicked at this point and Harry sat up straighter given him a worried look. Liam’s eyes were filled to the brim with worry, panic and fear.

“Oh my god, what about Taylor? was she there too?” Harry’s mind went to a thousand different places, everyone loved Taylor, Liam’s 3 year old daughter, But she and Harry had always had a special bond, he was basically her second dad.

“What happened?” Harry asked suddenly, his mind had gone blank and he hadn’t heard the rest of Liam’s conversation but suddenly he was hanging up and gathering his belongings. 

“I have to go”

“No, Liam stop, what happened?”

“There was an accident, drunk driver, Danielle, T-boned, hospital, critical….oh my god, I can’t breathe.”

“Ok, shhh, hey sit down, relax, just breathe, tell me what happened.” After a few long moments and deep breaths Liam was able to regain some of his composure,

“That….That was my mom, uhhh, well it was a nurse and then my mom, uhhh, Danielle dropped Taylor off with her so she could go to her dance class, and on the way, a drunk driver ran the light, and T boned her, she’s in critical condition, apperently, they uhhh.” He paused trying to hold back some of the tears that were collecting in his eyes. “They, They don’t think shes going to make it. I have to go Home.” 

“Start packing, Ill call Paul.”

 

He had called to let the boys know that he had gotten there safe, but he didn't know anything more about Danielle, It wasn't until 2 days later that they got the news from Paul, he walked into Harrys room where all the boys had been gathered, and with a slight shake of his head and sad smile, they knew. She was gone. 

They cancelled there remaining shows of the tour and were on a plane within 2 hours, flying home to comfort their friend. It was nearly midnight when they arrived at Liam’s parents house, Upon opening the door Liam was greeted with the four tired, sad faces he needed the most. Hugs and tears were exchanged, but no words all five of them relishing in the somber silence that only they could pull off. Just then a tired puffy eyed Taylor came down the stairs

“Daddy, I cant sleep.”

Liam opened his arms and the small girl with a head of wild curls and big brown eyes climbed up onto his lap on the couch they had been sitting on “Why not princess.” With the simple words of “I miss mommy.” The 3 year old girl managed to break all their hearts all over again, after a few silent seconds all Liam could reply was “Me too baby girl, Me too.”. Wrapped in her fathers arms it didn’t take long for Taylor too fall into a deep sleep, Zayn, Niall, and Louis followed suite, falling asleep on the floor covered in blankets that Liam’s mom had brought down too them. Harry had thought Liam was asleep too until his deep voice came out in a whisper, it could have been directed at anyone, but Harry knew it was too him.

“What am I going to do?”

“You know that answer to that Li,”

“I cant raise her alone, I’m only 23.”

“You don’t really have a choice, you have to be there for her, you’re going to do incredible, look at her, you’ve done pretty amazing so far.” They both smiled down at the perfect girl in Liam’s arms snoring lightly and hugging her favorite pink blankie that her Uncle Harry had bought her the day she was born.

“But I wasn’t alone, I had help. And, now shes, not here.” A single tear slipped down his cheek

“Your still not alone, You have us, and sure, we may be the most dysfunctional group anyone has ever seen, anywhere, but, we are a family. Besides do you remember what I told you the last time you had doubts as a father?”

Liam thought back to the day that he had told the boys Danielle was pregnant, it seemed like a life time ago,

“She just found out, shes about 6 weeks along.” Liam said through deep breaths

“What is she, I mean, what are you guys going to do?” Louis asked.

“Were getting married, not right away, after the babies born, Its what we had planned all along anyway, we just, didn’t think it would be so soon.” Liam answered, his voice returning to a quiet whisper, tears began dripping down his cheeks, and Harry who was beside him pulled him to his chest and cradled his head. “What am I gonna do? I cant raise a baby.”

“Yes you can,” Harry whispered directly into his ear, “You may be 19, but you the strongest, most responsible 19 year old Ive ever met, Hell, you practically raised us, and lets be honest, Louis is a handful. Your going to be a great dad, you kind of already are.” Harry had laced the whole sentiment with sarcasm, but Liam could sense the realness and sincerity in his words.

“Your a great dad Liam, just like I told you you would be. Dont doubt that.” Liam gave him a small smile and hugged his little girl closer to his body, placing a soft kiss on her head, He knew Harry was right, he had to be there for her, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

10 months later……

“Ha, that’s funny Li, now go pack” wasn’t really the reaction he expected to get when he informed Harry, on the night before they were set to leave on tour, that he was leaving the band. But in true Harry fashion that’s what he got.

“I’m not kidding, I’m leaving One Direction” Liam responded voice clear like he had rehearsed after putting Taylor down for the night

“No your not.” the way Harry answered, like he was informing a three year old that he was not in fact having anymore ice cream, infuriated Liam

“I’ve thought about this Harry, I have too there’s no other option” 

“If you can give me 3 logical reasons why then I may consider letting you contemplate quitting” he said turning from his suitcase towards Liam with a serious expression 

“Fine”

“And you can’t just say Taylor. We’ve already discussed those arrangements.”

“But. It’s just that” with a pointed look Harry stopped Liam from continuing and interrupted his well rehearsed speech 

“No buts, her nanny already agreed to come with us, and Lux will be there so he will have another kid too play with, plus we aren’t going to be doing more then one overnight bus trip a week so she will still get her regular sleep, in a normal bed at the hotel it won’t mess with her schedule too much. Plus we love you both and refuse too go without you, if you quit, the band is done. ” Harry stated matter of factly

“but I don’t want to strain her relationship with her family, on either side, it’s already so rare that she gets to go see her grandparents!” he fought quietly, he knew he was loosing the battle, he lost it every time he attempted to have it with any of them

“yes, which is why she is going to continue her weeky Skype chats, too both sets, and why you will fly home next month for your mom’s and Dani’s moms birthdays, and then over Christmas and new years. Its going to be ok Li.”

“I know, I’m just worried about what a burden she might bring too you. I mean, i know you guys care about her; but a 4 year old is a lot of work.”

“Liam, I’ve lived with her for almost a year, I’m aware of how much work she can be, so do all the guys. But honestly, it’s not so bad. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for Tay.” Harry spoke repeating the words he had said countless times over the last few months. After Danielle’s passing Liam found it was too hard to remain living in the home they had shared, but not wanting to disrupt Taylor too much, they moved in with Harry deciding that having the comfort of family around was best.Originally it was supposed to be for just one month, but it just kind of stuck, and now 10 months later, It was time for their North American tour; which meant either 12 weeks in a foreign country with a 4 year old, or else 12 weeks full of 5 worried and grumpy men who missed their niece/daughter. They decided that distracted, irritable band mates were way worse then a 4 year old. It would basically be a sixth member. 

“I know, but, I’m just worried, I dont want you guys to resent her.”

This was a new fear that Liam had yet to bring up to Harry, “resent her? Why would we ever resent her?” 

In almost a whisper he answered “it’s going to be different especially on the bus, everyone is going to have to be quiet after 9 pm because she will be sleeping, and what if one of you wants to being people back?”

“people?” Harry asked curiously

“girls, boys, and don’t say it doesn’t happen, I know you and Niall love showing off the fancy bus, how many times last tour did we all have to make awkward small talk with a random conquest until you guys could call a car service and ship them back home?”

“that only happened a few times! And it won’t this tour! We’re only going to be on the bus for one night a week, I’m pretty sure even we can go one night a week without sex, we can always ask you for tips” he added in, the boys had always thouroughly enjoyed making slight fun of Liam for his ability to go without. “plus it’s good for us to go to bed early once in a while. “

“Harry.”

“Liam, please stop, it’s going to be fine. Taylor is going to get too see places and have experiences that most other kids don’t, and she will get to do them with her father. 12 weeks in the states will not hurt her in anyway. It’s better then her growing up with the guilt of knowing she was the reason you gave up the only thing you love almost as much as her.” Harry knew playing the guilt card was a low blow, but he also knew that Liam would do anything to protect his little girl, and that included her feelings. The only response Liam gave was a curt nod and a light sigh, Harry wet over ad wrapped him in his strong arms, “good, now, go pack for you and the princess, because we leave in 8 hours.”

“I packed last week.” he answered with a small chuckle. “I’m Gunna go get some sleep.” He turned to leave but turned at the doorway, “oh and Harry?”

“yeah?”

“thanks.” 

“your welcome.”

“I don’t just mean for tonight, for the last ten months, you’ve been so great too us. I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, now go to bed or were both going be grumpy tomorrow and we already have to deal with grumpy knackered Taylor and Niall!” A few minutes later both boys climbed into their cold beds separated by only a wall thinking, “if only he loved me the way I loved him.” and drifted off into equally dreamless sleeps. Neither having any idea that their wishes were true.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, daddy!” Liam awoke to the sound of his beautiful daughter shouting at him.  
“Yeah ‘Daddy’, wake up!” Louis snickered as he sauntered into Liam’s room after his niece .  
“LEEEEEYUUUUMMMMM! Up you get, mate. We’ll miss our flight!” Niall added as he casually jumped onto Liam.  
” DOG-PILE ON LIAM!” Zayn yelled as he ran up and pounced on Niall and Liam. Taylor audibly gasped as she saw Louis join the other two in completely squishing her Daddy.  
“DON’T HURT DADDY!” Taylor screeched, immediately catching the attention of the four boys on the bed. She was trying to sound strong and powerful, but her high voice and adorable appearance betrayed her and everybody aww’d. Liam pushed all the googley-eyed boys off of him and reached out to get a hug from his little girl.  
“Come ‘ere, sweetie,” Taylor jumped into his arms, “thanks for distracting them, by the way.” he winked and Taylor giggled.   
“You’re welcome, daddy!” She said proudly, giving him a nice kiss on the cheek.  
“Alright, everybody out! I need to get showered and dressed. Tay baby, can you go find Uncle Harry?” Liam smiled as the little girl’s face lit up and she nodded before she scurried off his lap and skipped out the door.  
“You three, out!” He pointed to the boys who were now wrestling on the floor.  
“YES DADDY!” They yelled in unison before marching out the door with a laugh. Liam rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom.  
~~~~  
When he exited the shower, he was faced with the difficulty of choosing what to wear on the long flight ahead of him when it finally dawned on him; how the hell was Taylor, a young girl, going to last on a flight from London to New York ?! Liam knew that Taylor was a good girl and if he told her to sit still or to close her eyes and go to sleep, she would try her very best. But with the influence of the other boys and the attention span of a puppy… He was going to need to buy a large bottle of painkillers before he left that’s for sure.  
Deciding on a simple pair of sweats and a jumper he brushed his teeth and walked out.  
By the time he walked down the hall towards the kitchen of his flat where all the boys and his little angel were, he was already developing a headache from the loud laughs and groaning (from the victim of whatever prank was pulled). He sighed before bracing himself for what he was about to see.  
“Why did you guys have to do this this early- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!”  
“Uh… We can explain?” Louis said with a shy smile as he got shoved forward in front of the others.  
After calling Paul, getting Louis to clean up the mess of food and flour everywhere, sorting out the seating arrangements on the plane and having a little friendly chat with Louis “Don’t you dare do ANY of your little stunts on the plane, it’s bad enough that you’re teaching my daughter these things but to be stuck with them ON A PLANE will be pure torture.”, they were ready to head off to the airport!  
~~~  
When they arrived at the airport, paparazzi were everywhere. Liam picked Taylor up and held her closely to his chest to make sure she’d be safe as they made their way through the sea of people and flashing lights.  
“Daddy I’m scared…” Taylor whimpered as tears started streaming down her face.  
“Shhhh, it’s okay, Angel, you’re alright.” Liam said calmly as he kissed the top of her head. The young dad looked to Harry and gave him a “HELP!” look, luckily Harry understood. He whispered something into Paul’s ear and pointed towards Liam with his crying daughter.  
“EVERYBODY MOVE! BACK UP NOW!” Paul screamed as security started pushing the annoying people back. The rest of the boys came to surround Liam and Taylor, they whispered sweet things into her ear to try to comfort her, and stop her crying.  
“You’re alright, sweetheart”, “You are so brave” and “We love you so much” were the most commonly used. She soon stopped crying and looked up at her daddy and gave a weak smile.  
“Let’s go for a trip, yeah?”  
She nodded before yawning and snuggling back into his chest, Liam couldnt stop the sigh of relief as he heard little snores escaping Taylor and he smiled down at her sleeping body.

~~~  
They managed to pile onto the private jet silently, trying not wake Taylor who was still fast asleep in her Daddy’s arms. Liam decided to gently lay her in her seat by the window then try to sleep beside her. They took off and he thought it would be best to first check on the rest of the boys and make sure they were alright before he fell asleep.  
Once it was okay to get up, he silently stood from his seat and walked around the near-empty cabin. Zayn had his head against the window a few seats back with Niall basically on him, snoring against his chest. Louis was spread across a couple seats at the back. With a small chuckle Liam shook his head and turned to check on Harry, before hearing “You should be sleeping, Li.” He jumped at the deep, groggy voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Harry sitting beside Taylor , softly stroking her curly hair.  
“Christ, Harry. You gave me a heart attack!”  
Harry only laughed and turned to face the slightly older man.  
"Looking like I do?" Harry asked reciting their own lyrics at him, a roll of the eyes was the only answer that Liam gave “Why aren’t you asleep, Li?”  
“I should ask you the same thing!”  
“I asked you first.” He answered in a whisper  
“I was checking on everyone… Force of habit, you know?” He answered looking down rather shyly, it was common knowledge that Liam had always taken it upon himself to make sure that everyone was in line, and alright. It was a habit he had never been able to, or tried to, break. He liked feeling needed  
“You always do Li. But I really think you should start to let us help you." Harry said, it wasn't the first time that he had brought up the fact that Liam was too nice, or sweet, or fatherlike. ("Harry, I am a father!") was never a good enough response to that he had quickly learned.  
"I dont need help, I've got everything under control. You guys can be reckless, and carefree, and I will handle the rest ok?"  
" just, once in a while it would be nice if you would let us take care of you and Taylor the way that you always take care of us” Harry said pulling Taylor into his lap so Liam could sit down with them.  
"Harry You let us move in with you, you call my mom to watch Taylor when you make me go out for the guys nights you claim I need, you buy Taylors favourite yogurt, you cook our favourite meals, you remember our birthdays. You take care of us plenty. So don't worry about it."  
"Yeah I buy you yogurt and make butter chicken, but dont you think it would be easier if you let us, help plan the scheduales? drove Taylor too her dance classes? had someone to cuddle with at night? too tell when you're just downright frustrated when this little angel, acts like a full out demon? Aren't you exhusted from running 6 different lives? sometimes, you need a break" Harry said  
Liam hadn't really sat down to think about it, He was sort of exhausted though, physically and emotionally, he really hadn't had more then 6 hours sleep a night in the last 10 months, by the time he got Taylor to bed at 9, and then worked on some songs, and cleaned the house, did the laundry, got some sort of workout in, and had a shower it was usually after midnight, and Tay woke him up by 6:15 everyday.“I…I don’t know… Im doing alright I think, or thought.”

“You are doing an amazing job love, thats not what I meant at all. Come ‘ere,.” He said opening his arms. Liam hesitated but eventually fell into Harry. That’s when he started thinking, Harry had always been so amazing, and supportive. He was there for him and his little girl when Liam didn’t think he could do it, he didn’t know how he would have ever done it without him, the guilt of relying on him so much felt suddenly overwhelming. He didn’t even realize he had started crying until Harry began soothing him with quiet whispers of “shhh, just breathe, it’s going to be ok”  
“I-i-it’s…. It’s just…I can’t…”  
“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry! Just tell me what’s wrong, ya?”  
“Im just, I’m sorry that I need you so much” He managed to get out before breaking down into more sobs. Harry felt his heart break, oh how he just wanted to kiss away his tears and tell him it’ll be alright.  
“I-I’m sorry… I’m such a bother I know. I’m weak and annoying and ugh…”  
“Liam don’t you ever say that! You are the strongest person I know. And everyone loves you"  
“It’s just ‘cause everyone feels sorry for me…” Liam mumbled feeling his embarrassment show on his face, and thankful that the other boys and Tay, we’re sound asleep   
“Liam look at me.” He slowly lifted his head and looked Harry in his eyes. “I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I love you too, you know that.” Liam said with a smile and a small chuckle  
“Not like I love you” Harry said, not really meaning to say it out loud. “shit.” he whispered to himself, not wanting to wake Taylor who now had her head on her uncles lap laying across the opposite seat.  
Too say Liam was shocked by the unexpected confession was an understatement, “maybe.” was the only coherent word he was able to form   
“What?” Harry asked, his head shooting up so fast he was sure he heard a crack in his neck  
“uhm, I uh, said, umm, just, just say it again?” he managed to spit out  
“what?” The curly haired boy asked yet again  
“say it again” Liam said, happy that he was no longer bumbling around like an idiot, He wanted this too be perfect, he wanted to make sure that Harry meant it in the way that Liam had meant it for months.  
“I love you” The corners of Harry’s mouth turned up just a little   
” you love me…how exactly?” Liam asked hesitantly, he refused to read the situation wrong.  
“what do you mean” he asked cradling Taylor closer to him as she started to stir  
“like a brother? A friend?” Liam wanted to add like a boyfriend, but didn’t want to add any pressure.  
“oh,” he smiled that perfect dimpled smile of his ” Love you like I want too kiss you, and hold your hand, and move your clothes into my room.”  
“oh” Was no the the answer Harry had wanted to hear after that confession, he quickly started thinking of ways out of this, ways to not make it awkward, but all that came out was “yeah”   
“this is…..” Harry quickly cut the older boy off, he couldn't bear to be regected right now  
“stupid I know, I’m sorry Li and please don’t let this ruin our friendship, I Love you and Taylor and I love having you live with me, and of this means you want too move out I guess I can live with that, but please Li, You need to know that this isn't why I asked you guys to live with me, it wasn’t until after you moved in and I saw how you took care of me and Taylor, Please still let me be apart of Taylor’s life, and yours, your the best friend I’ve ever had, and I need you, in any way you’ll let me.”  
Liam just smiled at him, he really was adorable, and if he was rambling this much, He was also exhausted, Liam loved that he knew that, and that he knew Harry wasn’t the biggest fan of flying, which was the real reason he had come to sit with him and Taylor, because he always managed to find them. So as a response, he just grabbed the younger boys hand, laced his fingers with his own, brought it too his lips and placed a light kiss on the back.   
”Did you sleep at all last night?” he asked softly  
Feeling a little out of breath and overwhelemed by the situtation and their hands, he had to take a deep breath before saying “No, I was worried about you.”  
”I love you.” Liam whispered back  
”like I love you?” Harry asked hopefully  
”more, much more, but we cant talk about that later, I can tell your exhausted. Why dont you try to get some sleep,” he whispered. a small smile was On Harry’s lips when he placed a returning kiss on his hand.  
”Will you be siting there when I wake up?” Harry asked, running his free hand through Taylors curls again  
”I’m not going anywhere, this is where my two favourite people are.”   
”good.”

 

Harry woke up a few hours later over heated from the little girl in his lap, and the strong man on his right, whose head was now against his shoulder and his breath against his neck. He smiled at the thought that he was now getting everything he had wanted, but was he ready for it? What would happen if he wasn't?, was he too young?, too immature? I mean sure, Liam was only 6 months older then him, but he had always seemed like the oldest. he couldnt help raise a little girl. He could feel his heart begin to race as his mind continued to wander too every different possible bad scenerio that could arise if he was left with Taylor. He tried to relax, this was crazy, he had been helping with Taylor for almost a year and nothing bad ever happened. He tried to think calming thoughts, take deep breaths, and finally settled on softly singing their latest single under his breath to calm his rapidly beating heard.  
“Whats wrong?” it came out as a mumble from the older boy beside him.  
“hmmm? what? nothing.” Harry answered trying to regain his breath  
“Harry, I've know you a long time, and I know yoru calm down techniques, next on this list is running and this is a small plane. Whats wrong?” He asked sitting up fully too look Harry in the eye.  
“What if Im not good enough, what If I wreck her? Im not a dad-ish figure in anyway what so ever.” He knew it was useless trying to lie to Liam, so he just let it all out.  
“What do you mean your not a dad-ish figure? You’re amazing with her. Remember after Dani passed, I was ok for a few days, and then I just broke down. I wasn’t eating or sleeping, and you took care of Taylor when I wouldn’t…”  
“couldn’t” Harry interrupted him with a sideways glance and a stern voice.  
“fine, couldn’t” It was a fight the two young men had had a few times. “Do you remember what you told her a week after the funeral in my room, when she didn’t think it was ok that she was so sad, and she didn't understand why I was in my bed crying all the time?” Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly, he vaguely remembered the conversation. “I do, you told her it was ok to cry, that it was good, because with all the sad in her heart, there was no room for the happy, And that crying was your hearts way of getting all the sad out, and once all the sad was out then she would just have the happy memories left. And because I knew her mommy the longest, I had to be sad the longest. You manage to explain things too her that most adults can barely wrap their heads around. You balance me out, Im the serious one who will make her brush her teeth and do her homework, and your the fun one who will let her eat ice cream for dinner and steal all the couch cushions and pillows from the boys houses too make a fort in the living room.”  
“That only happened once.” Harry defended  
“I know, but she loved it.” Liam answered with a small laugh  
“Yeah, she did, but you didn’t.”   
still laughing the older of the two answered with “I didn’t love having to be the one to clean it up when you two passed out after you threw up ice cream for an hour and she watched Pocahontas. But I did love how much you two loved it.”  
“That was a great day,” Harry responded leaning down onto Liams shoulder, “I mean, I know you were at the will reading, so it wasn’t a great day for you, but we had a lot of fun.”  
“See! You are great at being a dad-ish figure, and a boyfriend, you took care of us. You still take care of us.” With a smile, Harry leaned over and placed a light kiss on Liams lips, it wasn’t long, heated, or passionate. But it was full of love and longing.  
“Well it’s about damn time.” They turned their heads and connected with the light blue eyes of Niall, “Not to intrude or anything boys, but seriously, we’ve been waiting for this shit for ages."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I started writing as a collab on tumblr, but my writing partner kind of went MIA so I will be posting it on here, I wrote the prolouge, chapter 1 and chapter 3. she wrote Chapter 2. and I will be doing the rest. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
